villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Francis (Fairly Oddparents)
' Francis' is a bully at Dimmsdale Elementary School who terrorizes Timmy Turner and his friends. He is a fifth grader in his school. Character Francis is extremely stupid and unfriendly. He tortures Timmy and his friends for fun, ranging from giving them wedgies to outright beating them up with his fists. Thanks to Cosmo and Wanda, though, Francis has received his just desserts many times over. Francis is also feared by many other unnamed kids at Timmy's school who considered Timmy their hero when he stood up to Francis using Yoo-Doo dolls. He also bullied Trixie Tang at the beach, although he was trying to win her over from Timmy and succeeded. One time he was even about to hit a girl but Timmy stopped him and severely beat him for it. Description He is bulky, has absolutely no tan whatsoever, and has very crooked, discolored teeth. He usually wears a black sleeveless vest, over a gray shirt with a lightning bolt on it. He had blue jeans with a wallet chain along the side, and he has spiked collars around his wrists. In an alternate time line without Timmy, he became a tanned, well-groomed star football player who defends weaker kids rather than hurt them. Personality Shown to be usually very stupid with a tendency toward unprovoked aggression, Francis terrorizes all the other kids in his school. He shows no sympathy to the suffering of his classmates, usually because he is the one causing it. In some episodes, Francis will even stand around in the middle of class bullying someone, despite that he is obviously disrupting the class, Mr. Crocker makes no attempt to stop him. Francis is shown to have a caring side sometimes, usually when he is alone. He has many posters of pop singer Britney Britney in his room. He also has many cats that he takes care of. Biography Outside of school, not much is known about Francis other than that he likes to skateboard, although he attempted to do a jump so high that it took him the entire episode to fall back down to Earth. He is known to shoplift, such as when he stole tons of objects from Wall 2 Wall Mart and blamed it on Timmy. In a comic book story called Friendly Francis, Timmy temporarily befriends Francis, although his friendship usually results in Timmy getting put in danger, so Timmy eventually cuts him off and Francis goes back to bullying him. School life By far the most feared kid in the school, and possibly the entire school district, Francis strikes fear into the hearts of lesser children every day at school. In most cases, every child is smaller than the freakishly large for his age Francis, and so he has plenty of victims. Among his favorites are Timmy Turner, A.J., and Chester McBadbat. Elmer and Sanjay are also at his mercy. He even picks on girls, such as when he stole toys from Tootie and played "keep away" with her, and even threatened to hit her in one episode. He also had no problems with kicking sand in Trixe Tang's face, although none of the other popular kids have ever been seen suffering his wrath. Francis is occasionally seen with a bunch of other sketchy looking, unnamed males around his age group that function as his gang. Once after Timmy beat up Francis and became "the toughest kid at school", bigger and scarier bullies started showing up from all over the state to challenge Timmy's title as toughest kid. Even after being beaten up or corrected by Timmy many times, he usually reverts to his old ways by his next appearance. The Big Superhero Wish When Timmy wished for everyone to have superhero powers, Francis became a super villain known as Bull-E. He was basically a large half human half bull creature that used brute force to overpower his enemies. He teamed up with The Baby Shredder and Doctor Crocktopus to aid Nega Chin in defeating Timmy and the other superheroes. Punishments Because of Cosmo and Wanda's magic, Francis has been punished numerous times by Timmy in order to get back at Francis. Here are some of his pay-backs: *Being dragged up a flagpole by his underwear, giving him a huge wedgie. He screamed so loud he 'exploded', rendering him naked. Trivia *In Hex Games, his age is stated to be twelve by Vicky. *Since Season 6, Francis rarely appears except for brief cameos, usually showing up to beat up Timmy. Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Bullies Category:Kid Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Jerks Category:Sadists Category:Living Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Revived Villains Category:Torturer Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Bullies Category:Kid Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Jerks Category:Sadists Category:Living Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Torturer Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Fighter Category:Xenophobes Category:Complete Monster Category:Animal Cruelty